


Caught Up

by pkmntrashcan



Series: Lonashipping Kiss Prompts [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompts, but not their wedding, gladion x moon, lonashipping, snowlillyshipping, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr in Dec 2017.Prompt: A Sweet Kiss & Slow DancingAt a wedding Gladion couldn't help but ask the one question he shouldn't ask.





	Caught Up

The wedding bells chimed, the rings were exchanged, and tears had fallen. Lillie and Hau were finally married and their reception was going to go out in style. Alola style that is.

The newly married couple was spinning around the dance floor to an upbeat song just utterly in love and absorbed in each other.

Gladion watches them dance and laugh.

It was sweet, sickenly sweet, and all the people not in a relationship just felt the impending fear of dying alone.

However, Gladion, brother of the bride and best man to the groom, didn’t fear dying alone. He instead feared how he was going to survive this evening.

For Arceus’ sake, his little sister got married before him and his extended family was currently not letting him live it down.

A haughty laugh brings him back to reality and the table he was currently visiting.

“You know when Lusamine said you were dating, let alone dating the Champion, I could not believe it! I swear it had to be a rumor.”

Gladion lets out a strained laugh in response to his Uncle’s ramblings.

“Is she as powerful as people say she is?” One of the younger cousins ask and Gladion begins nodding until his Aunt reaches over and pinches his cheek, hard.

“Now, sweetie. You have to tell us how’d you end up with a girl so popular when you don’t even say a word?”

Ah, familial love. No wonder they never visited their family in Kalos.

“Aun–” Gladion begins before being interrupted.

“Are wedding bells in your future too?”

“Is your girlfriend even here?”

“How long have you been dating?”

“Is she pretty?”

“Have you thought about proposing.

“Auntie, please let go” Gladion forces out and she lets go with a quick hmph. It took everything he had in him to not snap.

He rubs his cheek as it regains feeling. Usually Lillie would deflect his family’s overbearing nature, but given the fact that she was too busy being married, it made him the target for their usual judgement.

They were all looking at him with narrow eyes, awaiting his response.

“Gladion.”

Gladion and his family looks over. He sees his savior in physical form approaching. It was Moon giving him a small, albeit worried, smile.

When she arrives at the table she gives him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before address his lovely family.

“I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting” she says sweetly as she extends her free hand.  “I’m Moon.”

His aunt immediately lights up. “Ahhh so you’re the mysterious girlfriend” she coos “and here I thought my hopeless nephew would never fall in love. It’s nice to meet you.”

Gladion could feel Moon grap him just a little tighter, but she was able to keep her cool.

“Likewise. Gladion’s told me so many great things.”

Gladion stopped himself from bursting out laughing. That wouldn’t be appropriate.

“Anyways, I do wish I could stay and talk, but I actually came to grab Gladion. You know how weddings are. The Best Man and Maid of Honor have to do all the running around” she says with a vague hand gesture.

His aunt and uncle nod intently. “Yes, yes. Of course, run along you two.”

And with that the they excuse themselves as Moon intertwines her fingers in his and pulls him along to the dance floor.

A much more intimate song was playing this time around. And although the two have been dating for a while the blush on their faces could say otherwise. Gladion puts his hands on her waist as she places her hands back on his shoulders. They begin swaying to the music, before Gladion finally speaks up.

“Really, Moon?” Gladion scoffs. “Are these the Best Man duties?”

A coy smirk pulls at her lips. “I had to get you out of there somehow”

“My hero” he says sarcastically.

“Well, you seemed like you were ready to abandon ship if they asked you anymore questions” her tone was playful. “And to be frank, I would’ve jumped ship with you. Your aunt is definitely something.”

Gladion pulls her in close, allowing her to place her head on his chest.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t be, that’s what I’m here for.”

The two fall into a seamless rhythm where they only focused on the music. Gladion wondered if Moon could feel his heart pound. Dating for years and she still made his heart race and stomach flutter.

Maybe his family was right to bring the topic of marriage up.

He wanted to marry this girl. He’s known this for a while. Why couldn’t he get himself on one knee for her?

He peers down at the top of her head.

No. He knew why.

“Babe, what’s on your mind” Moon asks quietly, not missing a step in the trance they were in.

“Why would you think something’s on mind?” Gladion defends.

She lifts her head and releases one of her arms. Her pointer finger pokes him between the brow. “You’re easy to read.”

His face relaxes at her touch.

The lights surrounding them made Moon’s eyes sparkle. His heart was still pounding. His brain was running on emotions. He reaches his own hand up and moves a piece of her hair gently behind her ear and the two of them suddenly halt their synchronized swaying.

He leans closer.

“Will you marry me?”

It was a whisper, inaudible to anyone else around them. Moon’s eyes begin to tear up, and that’s when Gladion knew he fucked up. How could he make the girl he loved cry.

“Shit—sorry–I–it wasn’t–”

Moon shuts him up by placing her lips gently on his, casting away all his self-deprecating thoughts. He returns the kiss, his hands moving up from her waist up to her neck. They stayed like that for a few seconds until he felt her tears. He pulls away, worry etched into his features.

“Gladion” she whines “don’t you know better than to propose at another person’s wedding without their permission?” Her last sentence came out as laugh as she wiped her tears away.

Even with his faux pas, she smiled, but the question still lingered.

“So…?”

“Of course, I’ll marry you.”

He lets out a big sigh. His worry soon replaced with a big grin. A facial expression one rarely saw on the Aether President.

He pats his suit, well aware that he wasn’t ready for his own proposal. “I’m sorry this wasn’t perfect. I don’t even have the ring on me.”

“Gladion, this was more than perfect” she says sincerely.

He nervously rubs his neck. “I guess I got swept away with everything.”

Another giggle leaves her lips. She reaches up to cup his face.  

“It’s okay. Besides, we can have our  _theatrical_ proposal any other day.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at pkmntrashcan.tumblr.com


End file.
